


Bad Days Can Get Better

by gestaltrose



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's day goes from bad to worse.  Can Steve make it better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days Can Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> The ever so wonderful lj user huntress69 asked for Hawaii Five-O fic and after I watched the first episode the muse was happy to provide.

Danny couldn't believe his day. It couldn't possibly get any worse. He'd been bitten, his partner had been shot and he only had one beer left in his mini-fridge. He pulled it out and flipped the top off. He put the voucher for the hotel that Steve had given him down on the table beside the fold out bed. Kicking his shoes off he slumped down, holding the beer steady.

“Knock knock.” It was Steve, and Danny made a motion so that Steve would come in, and then got up to greet his partner.

Steve sat a six pack of beer down and pulled one out. “I saw you were almost out and thought you might like some more.”

Danny's pride was yelling at him, telling him this man just saw him as charity, first the motel gift and now this, but he just shrugged it off. Steve had been shot also, but had thought enough to bring him beer. Danny wasn't sure he would have done the same. “Thanks,” he said, cleaning off a chair for Steve to sit on. There was an awkward moment of silence and then Danny looked at Steve. Steve was staring at the chair like it might bite him and as Danny followed his gaze he saw what Steve was staring at; he hadn't thought that Steve would be bothered. He picked up his _Out_ magazines and tossed them on the bed. He didn't know why but the way Steve reacted troubled him. “Sorry,” he said.

“What?” Steve nearly jumped.

“You can always pick a new partner,” Danny offered, noticing Steve hadn't moved.

“What? No. Why would you think that?” Steve asked.

“Uh, the way you're shifting your weight getting ready to run out of here, maybe?” Danny snarked, grabbing another beer.

“I'm not going to run. I was just…surprised, that's all.” Steve sat down in the now empty chair, wincing as the shoulder he'd been shot in hit the back of it.

Danny considered offering Steve some pain medication but decided not to. Looking down at his hands, he watched the condensation from the bottle slide down his fingers. It didn't feel cool, it didn't feel like anything. He wondered for perhaps the thousandth time if this was all he was ever going to have. It took a moment for him to realize that Steve had been talking. “What?”

“I said that it really doesn't bother me, if you're gay or straight, bi or whatever.” Steve seemed sincere. "A good cop's a good cop."

“Sure,” Danny said, imagining the awkward car rides that would now happen. “Whenever you want to get rid of me, just let me know.”

Steve was suddenly in his face, and Danny didn't think he'd drunk that much so as not to notice Steve moving and then kneeling in front of him. “If you're going to be my partner, then you're going to have to listen. Are you listening?”

Danny was focused on Steve's lips. 'They're beautiful, he's beautiful,' Danny thought. Steve was staring at him and Danny realized that he needed to respond. He nodded.

Steve smiled and Danny focused on his mouth again. “I don't think so,” Steve said.

“What?” Danny asked, trying very hard not to stare at his partner.

"You're not listing to a word I'm saying." Moving in closer, Steve kissed him. It was mostly just a brush of lips but Danny jumped up like he'd been burned. “What are you doing?”

Steve stayed kneeling on the floor and watched Danny as he started to panic.

Danny had told himself he wouldn't do this again. It was why he'd gotten divorced and lost his child to that woman. Rachel had said he was disgusting and the only reason he got to see his daughter was that a judge ordered it. She moved to Hawaii to try and 'remove' his daughter from his 'evil' influences.

Danny ran a hand through his short blonde hair. He couldn't afford to be kicked off of the police force. There had to be some way for him to….

Steve grabbed him, Danny hadn't even noticed him getting up. “Danny,” he said.

“What?” Danny snapped; he was trying to figure something out, dammit.

Steve kissed him again, this time his lips moving across Danny's. His tongue touched Danny's lips and Danny opened his mouth and kissed Steve back. Oh it had been so long since someone had just touched him. He moaned into Steve's mouth, letting his tongue slide against Steve's. It was like someone turned on a light…Danny realized that Steve was kissing him and he was kissing Steve back and the world was not imploding.

Reaching out he laid his hand on Steve's chest, feeling Steve's heart pounding underneath his hand. “Are you s….” he got cut off as Steve kissed him again. Pulling back he pulled his shirt out of his pants, and after taking his tie off he started to unbutton it.

Steve smiled slightly and waved his arm, showing off his sling. Of course he couldn't help.

Danny stripped down to his briefs before giving in to Steve's pleading looks and little whiny noises. Helping Steve get undressed was much easier after he had worked out a way not to hurt him…much. Seeing the bandage that covered his shoulder made Danny realize just how close he'd come to losing Steve forever.

He traced the outline of the bandage with the tips of his fingers. In just a few short days he'd gone from pointing his gun at this man to…he wasn't sure what this was. Leaning in he kissed the unbandaged side of Steve's neck. Steve moaned a low whispery moan that went straight to Danny's cock. Fingertips brushed against Danny's nipples, pebbling them into tight nubs. Steve tugged and twisted on one until Danny was pushing against him.

Sliding his fingers down Steve's body, Danny hooked his fingers in the waistband of Steve's underwear. Danny looked into Steve's face to see if he really wanted to do this. He gazed into Steve's eyes, begging permission, seeking forgiveness and he found what he wanted. Pulling Steve's underwear down in a smooth movement, he dropped to his knees, grasping Steve's cock in his hand.

Steve moved back a little after stepping out of his briefs until the back of his knees hit the edge of Danny's sofa bed. Danny released him and Steve half-sat, half-fell onto the bed. Slipping his underwear off Danny tossed them with his foot as he slid his body up Steve's.

“Shoulder okay?” Danny asked as he looked down on Steve.

“Hurts a little. Maybe there's something you could do to make me forget.” Steve grinned at Danny.

Danny ran his hand up and down Steve's hard cock. “You think so?” he asked as he moved down, kissing Steve's hard stomach and then lower. He licked at the tip of his cock, tasting the pre-come that flowed from the end. He touched Steve's balls, rolling the full sack across his palm, a little amazed at the heft of them.

Steve's good hand buried itself in Danny's hair as Danny sucked him in. His cock was thick and not so long that Danny couldn't take him all the way down to the root. Steve's hips bucked up off the bed and Danny felt Steve nearly shake apart underneath him as he came. Danny swallowed all his come, running his hand up Steve's cock, squeezing the last little bit out. Crawling up Steve's body, he collapsed upon Steve's good shoulder.

“You need me?” Steve motioned down towards Danny's cock.

“Nah,” he blushed.

“What?” Steve lifted his head up to look at Danny.

“I already….”

“Next time, I get to taste you,” Steve announced.

Danny moved to look up at Steve. “Next time sounds great,” he said before laying his head back down, smiling against Steve's skin.


End file.
